


Instinct (Seox x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Imagine if Erunes had a mating season?I think some would have a harder time dealing with it than others...Today’s fantasy is a little sweet and a little sentimental (even with the light breeding kink undertones....)
Relationships: Reader x Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Seox (Granblue Fantasy) x Reader, Seox (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Instinct (Seox x Reader)

“I can’t… I can’t stop,” Seox choked out, nuzzling his face into your neck. He lifted one of your legs up higher to press his erection against you, rutting up as if he could penetrate you now, despite the clothing in the way. His body was radiating a powerful heat, his breath labored and ragged as he fought to control himself. His blood felt like fire in his veins, every sense sharpened to such clarity it felt surreal. He could hear your heart beating a frantic tempo in your chest, and your _scent_ , God, your typical familiar smell suddenly _electric_ , sending shockwaves through his mind and clouding his head like a potent drug.

“I tried— I tried to stay away,” his low voice rasped as he rubbed his hard cock against you, the friction creating a pleasant buzz against your clit. “I’m sorry, I—“ 

You silenced him with a kiss, parting your lips around his and inviting his tongue into your mouth. He was breathing hard through his nose, as if on the verge of tears; when your tongues met, a moan rose in his throat, his voice cracking in desperate relief.

“If you’ll have me,” he breathed between kisses, still holding on to his last shred of self-control, “Tell me, tell me now, or I—“

You let him know, in no uncertain terms, there was nothing you wanted more than you wanted him.

As you moved to pull your clothes down he found himself assisting you, yanking them off, your lush scent raising the hair on the back of his neck and making his hands quiver with frantic desire. You twisted around beneath him to free your ankle from your clothing and he leveraged that momentum, rolling you over and hunching over you. You groaned and raised your rear higher into the air, dizzy with arousal.

He cursed under his breath and fumbled with the button and zipper on his fly. He pulled his pants down to his knees with shaking hands and couldn’t hold back any longer; as soon as the bare skin of his cock felt the plush softness of your ass he groaned and bent over you again, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your neck.

You wiggled your hips and felt his dick slide between your legs and up against your folds, your slick arousal making it an easy glide. His breath hitched and his hips began moving on their own, frantic and impatient. It happened so quickly — suddenly his rigid cock sank deep into your yielding warmth and you yelped in unison, bodies quaking from shock and elation and the lightning-strike realization that he was finally inside you.

No going back.

You groaned his name and raised your rear up, rocking against him, one final command setting him free: “Fuck me.”

He let go.

With a growling moan his embrace tightened around you, pinning your arms under his, and he began rolling his hips against you. The pleasure robbed him of self-consciousness and self-control in equal measure, raw instinct taking over completely.

He fucked you like a wild animal; desperately, hungrily, his repressed desires now fully unleashed. You bit down hard on the pillow you were pressed into, muffling your cries of pleasure the best you could. You’d never felt the raw strength of him like this before; the power in his body, the speed and vigor with which he could move it…

With every thrust his cock slammed up against the entrance to your womb and you began gasping his name like a mantra, urging him on, begging him for more.

“ _Mine_ —“ he grunted under his breath, “You’re… — mine…”

“I’m yours,” you mewled eagerly, repeating it now, making sure he knew it, feeling the energy and excitement it stirred in him each time you said it.

You felt something change in his movements now and knew he was close. You rocked your hips back into him, intensifying the impact of every thrust, and as you threw your head back and cried out for him he reached his peak —

He gasped your name and nuzzled his face in your back, holding your hips and pulling you down against him as he came inside you. He rolled his hips against you as his orgasm swept his breath away, a little strangled groan the only sound he could manage.

He stayed inside you as he hunched over you, panting and gasping for breath, his damp forehead pressed against your back. You don’t remember if either of you said anything then. It was all a pleasantly glowing fog in your memory, the details hazy.

You just knew where you were now: lying on your back, your arms around him, his head nuzzled up between your neck and shoulder. His breathing was calm and slow. The sound of his heartbeat, the scent of his hair and skin and sweat… these were the things that tethered you to the moment. You were bonded to him now in ways you’d only dreamt of.

With a happy sigh, you took his hand in yours, laced your fingers together, and closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
